Pokemon: Infinity
by fullmoonzgaze
Summary: Follow Logan on a strange journey on what he thought would be a simply adventure to The Elite Four, but turned out to be something way worse.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Infinity

~ I never thought that I would die like this… It's not because it's weird that this would happen but because it's a loser way to die… here I am grasping to my last breaths while I die by getting hit by a rock.

Oh, where are my manners, my name is Logan, and right now my life for the past month has sucked. I'm gonna go back to the beginning, if you don't mind. Oh, right quick before I start there is a certain thing you need to know about what I'm about to tell you and you might not believe it, but hey I don't blame you, I'm still trying to figure it out and I'm dying right now.

I am a Pokémon… but the really strange part is that I didn't used to be. ~

I was walking down the road to a certain Hearthome city, Home of The Ghost Pokémon, and I had the biggest grin on my face. I had just beaten my 4th gym leader and now am on to the 5th gym, climbing up the ladder to become The Champion. What I've heard about this Gym Leader put a halt in my plans, though. They say she is REALLY tough, but no matter, there is nothing my team can't beat, as long as we use Teamwork. ~By the way, my team consisted of, Lucario, Absol, Charizard, Lapras, Staravia, and Scizzor. ~ Anyway, It looks like I need some new clothes; the last gym was water so they were completely drenched and the sun has acted like a dry and shrunk all my clothes so I need to stop at the town's clothing store.

{Time Lapse: 1 hour}

Ok, now that I got some new clothes picked out, let's look at what I got. I got a red beanie hat with a poke ball logo on it which covers my somewhat long brown hair. I got a black over shirt to go over my grey shirt. I got black cargo shorts and some black high-top Converse shoes. The lady at the desk asked if I wanted sunglasses to go with the outfit, it was free of charge but I didn't want to cover my green eyes, they are just like my fathers were before he died. But enough clothing and reminiscing, let's get to that gym.

{Time Lapse: 15 minutes}

I walk into the gym and automatically I get the vibe of creepy and weird, like walking into a freak show at the circus but 5 times worse, I like it. The moment I walk in, a man walks up to me with a big grin. "Excuse me, Champ-in-the-making. Are you challenging the Gym Leader?" I don't really want to talk to him because I want to look at all the creepy novelties hanging off the walls of this abandoned-shack-looking gym, but since he is in my way I say "Yes I am, why?" the older man pulls something out of his bag and shoves it in my face "It's too dangerous to go alone in the dark, take this!" I look at the object and notice it's a flashlight, a pretty good one too. I look at the old man and I ask "Why do I need a flashlight?" "Where you're going, there is absolutely no light except in the gym leader's chambers" exclaims the older man in a dark, serious tone. "Well, Thank you." And I start to walk past him but he stops me and says in a cheerful voice "Oh by the way, this gym leader is Dark-type so-"I interrupt him and say "Yeah, Yeah, I got it, It's gonna be a tough one, but I got this." I turn and run down the hallway to find that Gym Leader and beat her ass.

{Time Lapse: about… 3 hours}

Oh, Arceus, I can't find my way out of this hell hole... Hey, wait… I think I hear music. At last, I had found my way to her room but with no help of the flashlight, but with my ears. When I first walk in, it takes my eyes a little to adjust, the walls are colored purple but you can barely see it because she has A LOT of band posters covering this very large room. Scattered around the room where pizza boxes and comic books with lots of band merch and band T-shirts. *Mental note: This girl really likes bands* I walk father into the room and see there is a bed that is almost all black but with purple pillows. Then I look to my right and in the candle light, I see her sitting at her desk with black skullcandy headphones covering her ears. I start to approach her slowly so that I don't startle her. The closer I get, the more details I see, she has reddish hair and dark brown eyes. *Very pretty* I think to myself. She is wearing a red, Sleeping with Sirens shirt and black jeans and surprisingly no shoes. She has nose and ear piercings and looks very pretty in this candle light room. I approach closer and tap on her shoulder, as soon as I touch her shoulder; she spins in her spinny-chair and slaps me. "I'm guessing, your Alexis?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Infinity Chapter 2

*That slap really hurt.* as soon as she did it, she had a look of regret. "Ohmigoshimsosaorryididn'tmeantoijustgotscaredand,and,and" I hold my hand in a way to stop her "It's fine, I'm fine, I understand why you slapped me." I explain. "Okay, good. My name is Alexis, by the way." I introduce myself 'Hi my name is Logan." "Nice to meet you Logan, So I am guessing you want to challenge me to a Battle?" I smile at her and say "Well it would kind of explain why I am here"

"Ok, well, let's get this started" she screams as she pulls out a Pokeball and throws it. There is a flash of white light and out comes an Absol. So I throw out my best Pokémon right of the bat, I send out Lucario.

"C'mon Lucario, We can take these two girls." I try to encourage my Lucario to give him hope to beat his Overpowered Disaster Pokémon Opponent. Lucario gets in his fighting stance and puts his hands together, "C'MON JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, LUCARIO USE AURA SPHERE" He shot an amazingly devastating Aura sphere, but somehow, Alexis's Absol dodged it effortlessly. *Oh god… this is going to be tough* I thought to myself.

#Alexis POV#

*Oh, wow, This guy has some strong connections with his Pokémon, If that Aura Sphere would have hit, that would have butchered my Absol* "Ok, Absol, Use Dark Pulse!" *This attack hit his Lucario and made it Flinch! This is my chance to take it out!* "Ok, Absol, Hypnosis!"

#Logan's POV#

Nooo! She used Hypnosis, and knowing how Absol is a Dark-Type Pokémon, She has Dream Eater! I have to look for something to heal him with!* I looked in my bag to find an Awakening but, I could not find one. *Of course, Out of all the times I ACTUALY need one, I don't have it. I guess I'll just have to accept it…* I run up to my Pokémon in the middle of the room and whisper in his ear while he sleeps "I am so sorry, I wasn't a good enough Trainer, I wasn't prepared"

#Alexis's POV#

*What is he doing? Oh well let me get this over with, I kind of feel bad for him.* "Absol, Use Dream Eater!" Absol just sits there looking at the sky. "What are you doing girl? Why did you stop?"

Just then Absol looked back with the look of utmost depression and then lay down and went to sleep

*Oh I know that look, that means something bad is going to happen…*

Just then, Lightning struck outside and I fell to the ground, I looked up to see Logan, he fell to the ground too. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier. I yawned and then… I blacked out.

#Logan's POV#

"Oh Arceus, what is happening? Why am I so sleepy?" Just then My eyes started to get heavy, I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

_**Oooooooh Plot twist, What happened to our hero and Alexis? Why is it that we had to end the story right when something big happened? What was up with Absol and why did it know something was about to happen? (If you know about Absol then you already know why) Find out Next time on POKEMON INFINTY.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, Everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story more often but hey, Its the Holidays and I was at relatives and such and I haven't got all the time in the world. So without further ado, here Is Chapter 3.**_

Pokémon Infinity Chapter 3

#Logan's POV#

I woke up on the ground of Alexis' gym. I looked up and found myself looking at an Absol on the ground asleep. It was day time outside so I think I must have blacked out last night and just woke up maybe, 6 hours later. I look around for my Lucario but he is nowhere to be found. I try to stand up but my legs are very weird and not feeling… human. I look down at my hands and feet and… "WHAT THE HELL! I'M A LUCARIO" I exclaim.

#Alexis' POV#

I woke up to the voice of a boy screaming "Would you keep it down! I'm trying to go to sleep, you Git"

But now that I am awake I might need to see why he is screaming, but while getting up I noticed that the hair that fell in my eye was no longer redish orange but now replaced with snow-white hair. I try to push my hands up off the ground but notice… something doesn't feel right, like I have changed. I look down at my hands to find that they have transformed into white paws with black claws. I stare at my new appendages in awe… What has happened to me? I look down, struggling with getting the white hair out of my eyes to see my legs have turned white and an almost dog-like appearance. I try to run but fall down, so I crawl (Sort of) to my desk and jump in the spinny chair. I spin for a short while and once I finish, I look in the mirror. I…I can't believe it… "I AM AN ABSOL!"

#Logan's POV#

I was almost too preoccupied with screaming to hear the girl to the right of me screaming as well. I look over and notice an Absol to my right and notice it's screaming and looking in a mirror, is that who I think it is? "Alexis?" The Absol looks over at me, she stares for a second. "OH MY GOD THAT LUCARIO JUST TALKED! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" She jumps out of the chair and gets into an attack stance in front of me. I back up and stammer "Hey, Hey, Hey, no need to hurt me, it's me, Logan. You know, the guy you where just Battling?" She shakes her head "Oh I am sorry, I am just kind of freaked out when, ya know, I TURN INTO A POKEMON!" I try to calm her down "Don't worry, I know a place where we can get help"

{Time Lapse: 3 hours}

"So where is this Professor of yours?" asks Alexis in a very agitated way. "Well it's hard to say because I left my Town Map in my backpack, and I don't have that because a certain Absol girl said "Pokémon don't carry backpacks! They are creatures of the Wild and don't need help from handmade items". I explain to her for the 5th time. "Hey, look, another Pokémon!" It's a Female Gardeivor. It seems very strong and looks at me, then at Alexis. Instead of attacking, it bows towards me and Alexis. "Welcome, travelers. What are your names?" I am caught in such a trance that Alexis nudges me. "Oh my name Is Logan" I say, bowing "And I am Alexis." Alexis says, quite rudely.

"Would you like to see our Pokémon Village?" At first I was still caught up in her beauty, then I happily went along with her, but before I left, Alexis stopped me. "Logan, I don't trust this girl. She seems, weird" she whispered. "Oh c'mon, she can't be that bad." Just as I said that, the Gardevoir turned me around and kisses me. "In our village, this is welcome to special guests." I turn to Alexis and say "see, not that bad." Alexis looks at the Gardevoir and says "I got the welcome message, no need to kiss me."

_**Hey, ya'll I'm sorry to say that this is probably the end of our story because, quite frankly, I lost the Idea I had in my head and sorry for the random ending, I was bored, tired and just got back from Football and was exhausted so I didn't feel like thinking. Although I am giving up on this story, I did find a topic for a certain video game that is called THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! Yay, I finally have an excuse to pull this idea out. I hope you enjoyed this but, I am just bored with this. If you liked this chapter please review, favorite and follow so I know someone is reading and If you really liked it PM me to tell me to start this back up again. See ya later.**_

_**Fullmoonzgaze**_


End file.
